Gray Meets Purple
by PunkRocker555
Summary: Five strangers end up in Tom Riddle's time with a mission to do the unthinkable. Will they go through with the task or will one end up having second thoughts?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I own Isabella Tinks, Jules Rax, Ghost Lexus, Elyar Klu, Ryder McBanks and no one under any circumstances can take my characters. I do not own Tom Riddle or the other Hogwarts character.

* * *

Tom Riddle was suspicious. He was very suspicious. Glancing up at the strangers he knew they weren't from here. Some were loud and outspoken while some carefully examined their surroundings. He examined each one. The one that was laughing the hardest was a boy probably around his age. He had blond hair that stuck up in different angles. It reminded him of a lightning bolt. Tom has rarely seen eyes like his before. They were a turquoise blue and every time the boy laughed they lit up, making his eyes look like a shining star. The boy also had multiply earrings in both ears that seemed to be almost glowing with the light. The boy next him was laughing along. He had black spiked up hair with the tips of it an electric blue with his hazel eyes complimenting his hair. He also had two piercings on both sides below his mouth and a somewhat large circle earring in his right ear. Tom has never seen these odd appearances before. But by the looks of the Slytherin girls around him, he knew these boys would definitely become the talk of the school. The other three strangers weren't laughing. The one seemed to be looking right at Tom. He had white hair not like the grayish color of an old person, but white like snow and matching gray eyes. His calculating eyes seemed to be staring right through Tom. Tom stared back at the boy, seeing how long the boy would last. The gray eyed boy stared back with no emotion in his eyes until the boy next to him tapped him and broke their staring contest. The boy next to him whispered in the gray eyed boy's ear while purposely not making eye contact with Tom. The boy seemed agitated. He had black hair that almost covered his whole face. Tom could barely see his striking green eyes that reminded him of emerald. But the last person seemed to be examining her surroundings curiously, ignoring the people around her. Tom could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't like most girls. She had long hair that went down to the middle of her back with one side purple and the other blue. She had her hair behind her ears, showing six piercings. On her nose, he also noticed a diamond that was sparkling with the light. The girl was wearing dark makeup around her eyes making them look a more vibrant purple. Tom has never seen a girl with such pale and flawless skin like hers before. "Man that girl is hot," exclaimed Abraxas Malfoy examining the girl from head to toe. Tom couldn't help but agree.

"Settle down everyone!" yelled Headmaster Dippet across the Great Hall. Everyone quieted down, curious about the strangers. "These students will be joining us this year at Hogwarts and will be sorted into their houses," explained Headmaster Dippet. He began calling off their names. "Eylar (E-lie-zar) Klu!" The boy with the spiky blond hair sat down and put the hat on. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat yelled. I sneered. Oh great another dolt from Gryffindor. "Ghost Lexus!" The boy with the gray eyes put the hat on. "SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting hat yelled. I watched Ghost sit down at my table. The Slytherins introduced themselves to responded but seemed completely disinterested. I definitely need to keep an eye on him. "Ryder McBanks!" The boy with the spiky black and blue hair put the hat on. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat yelled. I watched as the boy made his way over to the Gryffindor table and high fived Elyar. "Jules Rax!" The boy with the emerald eyes put the hat on. "RAVENCLAW!" I watched as the boy made his way over to the Ravenclaw table and sit alone. He's definitely odd. "Isabella Tinks!" The colorful hair girl put the hat on. "SLYTHERIN!" I smirked. I can definitely use this girl to my advantage.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom's POV

I watched Isabella sit down next to Ghost. "Now let the feast begin!" yelled Headmaster Dippet and assortments of foods appeared in front of us. "It's about time, I'm starving!" complained Lestrange loudly glancing over at Isabella. This made my blood boil. "Will you shut your big mouth or will you need me to?" I inquired in a dangerous tone. "Sor-sorry my lord," Lestrange stuttered and got into a conversation with Avery and Nott about Quidditch. I glanced over at Isabella. She seemed to have lots of food on her plate but wasn't eating. Her and Ghost were hunched over talking in low voices, obviously about something that needed to be kept a secret. "Abraxas," I said looking over at him. "Yes, my Lord?" asked Abraxas. "I need you to keep an eye on Ghost for me," I responded and quickly got up before he could respond.

Isabella's POV

I watched as Vold- er Tom left the Great Hall. "Soo Isabella, what brings you to Hogwarts?" asked the boy who was talking to Tom. I glanced at him, recognizing his descendant in my time. "I move around a lot," I replied shortly. Indicating I did not want to talk about it. "Oh so where did you move from?" he asked noisily, bugging me further. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't need to explain myself to you, Abraxas," I hissed and quickly got up leaving the Great Hall.

Tom's POV

I was reading in the library about a book on Horcruxes until I saw a flash of purple at the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Isabella reading, engrossed in a book. Let's see if my charms work on her. I got up and made my way over to her. "Hi, I'm Tom," I stated giving her a dazzling smile and extended my hand. She looked up and the clench in her jaw did not go unnoticed by me. "Isabella," she said looking me right in the eye and slowly shook my hand. Wow so this girl isn't throwing herself at me. "So what school did you come from?" I'm honestly curious. "I was..homeschooled," she stated choosing her words carefully. "Oh, do you know the others that came here with you?" I asked continuing my sudden overflow of questions. "Yeah, we all live in foster home together," Isabella said shortly. I paused. She lives in a foster home? What happened to her parents? "What happened to your parents?" I asked speaking my mind. She didn't seem fazed by my question at all. "They're dead." She simply stated with no emotion. "What happened to them?" Her head shot up looking at me strangely. "They were brutally tortured and killed by a mass murderer who made me watch," She said her eyes piercing through mine. This completely caught me off guard. I just stared back at her not knowing what to say. Her face had no emotion in it but her eyes looked at me with repulsion and hatred so strong I've never seen it in anyone's eyes but my own. She got up quietly, gathering her things as I just watched her. "Goodbye Riddle," she said curtly and walked quickly out of the library. That girl is really odd. But the thing that bugs me most is that I didn't tell her my last name.


End file.
